


不二價

by xziee223



Series: 切莫回首 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 小記者杰森, 普通人杰森, 被老闆賣了的小記者杰森, 過去的Bruce Wayne/Jason Todd提及, 還有玩別人家的員工玩得不痛不癢的喪鐘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xziee223/pseuds/xziee223





	1. Chapter 1

 

　　男孩倒吸了口氣，握著筆的手跟他的呼吸一起顫抖，「我不是來做這種事——」

　　「你的老闆對你真殘忍吶，男孩。」

　　「什麼？什麼意思？」Jason惶恐地想轉頭，身體卻被控制住無法動彈，「他只說我不來就炒我魷魚——」

　　「就是這個意思，一個剛入行的新人，還是個 **男孩** ，損失是最小的。」喪鐘的手壓在男孩的後頸上，另一隻手撫著他身上所有令人感興趣的部位，「我不做免費的事，全世界都知道，既然你們想採訪我又不想給我錢的話，就得付出相對應的價值，認為送來一個男孩我就不會吃實在太天真了。」

　　「我不是——」男孩很快就意會過來，吼道：「我不是玩物！」

　　「你當然不是，我會讓你感到備受禮遇。」Slade隔著西裝褲捏住他的屁股，感覺到男孩倏地緊繃起來。

　　「這種禮遇我寧可不要！」

　　「我不認為你有選擇的餘地，你能相信我對委託的專業，你想問我什麼我都能回答。」

　　「那——」男人的大手掐住他大腿根時，Jason差點尖叫出來，「我可以不幹了嗎？」

　　「不行，」Slade笑著吻他的耳鼓，低聲說，「本來你直接拒絕我可能會放過你，但你問了我問題。」

　　「……」Jason瞠目結舌，「不！重來！那甚至不是我要採訪的題目！」

　　「來不及了。」

　　「別——拜託你！喪鐘！我——」

　　「你可以叫我Slade，我喜歡上床的對象喊我Slade。」

　　「誰他媽要跟你上床！！」他又低沉地大吼，在桌子上扭動身體，無奈他根本比不過打了超級血清的僱傭兵。

　　「我想看看我該怎麼讓你聽話才好。」Slade將他扯起來，拖著一點也不瘦弱、目測有超過一米八的男孩走向床邊。

 

　　Jason用盡全力在反抗，男人的力氣大到他看起來是乖乖給他帶走一樣，實則不然，至少他的雙腳很努力地踩在地板上想往反方向施力。

 

　　男人那不可撼動的力量令人畏懼，Jason滿腦子都是那張床、強壯的傭兵、他的第一份工作跟他的未來，他握緊手上的筆——這是他唯一的武器——倏地往男人的脖子刺過去！

　　Slade可以說是比男孩本人還早發現他的攻擊意圖，接住男孩的攻擊瞬間他就折斷了那隻筆，並且冷冷地哼笑起來。

 

　　「……」Jason嘴唇都要嚇白了，像他這樣的成年男性折斷一支筆可能不算什麼，但折斷之後還能像揉衛生紙一樣把它揉回原子筆的原料，就不是一般人可以辦到的。

　　「勇氣可嘉。」Slade攤開手掌甩掉手上的碎屑，男孩鼓起勇氣被嚇壞的表情不知為何看起來特別美味，「你瞄準我的太陽穴。」坐到床邊再把男孩拉過來。

　　「我面對的可是一個瞄準我屁股穴的混蛋！」被面朝下地擺在男人大腿上。

　　「你再增加我對你的興趣，我就不保證我會放你走了。」

　　「我說了什麼？」Jason驚恐地抬高上身。

 

　　雇傭兵戴著手套的右手放在男孩後頸上頭，將他往下壓下去，他有感覺到反抗的力道，可那對他來說不值一提。

　　相對來說，明知道他的力道與殘暴，還敢在他面前逞兇鬥狠，該說是初生之犢不畏虎呢？還是天生膽試過人？

 

　　「無所謂，孩子，那都不影響我接下來要做的事。」喪鐘的面具沒給他表達心情的能力，反正男孩這個角度也看不出他有多邪惡。

　　「什……」話還沒說完，Jason就感覺到男人的手掌擺在自己的屁股上，加上他現在趴在喪鐘腿上的動作，他不可自拔地背脊發涼，「你不是要……」

　　「沒錯，考慮到我的力道對一般人類來說會比較辛苦，我決定只打你五下屁股。」

 

　　Slade準備拿下手套好好地感受擊打男孩屁股肉的聲音，沒想到他的雙手才離開男孩的身體，他大腿上那副有活力的軀體就突然推開他衝了出去！但Slade的反應也不是普通的快，Jason甚至都沒感覺到自己跑了多遠就被抓了回去。

 

　　「十下。」男人冷冷地說。

　　「放開我！你不能這麼對我！我根本沒做錯什麼！」Jason再試圖推開Slade的時候已經動都動不了了。

　　「在錯的時間準備逃跑吧，我想，自己把褲子脫掉。」

　　「不……我……」

　　「你自己脫掉的話我保證你還能體面地走出去。」

　　「那也不是一個體面的條件！」

　　「說的也是。」唰一聲扯破了那薄薄的西裝褲。

　　「！！」屏住呼息。

　　「喔呀喔呀，」感覺到男孩緊繃的下腹，喪鐘讚嘆地哼了聲，「看看我發現了什麼。」

　　Jason咬著牙不發一語，瞪著不遠處的地板，耳朵羞愧地發紅。

 

　　青年被撕開的部位底下沒看見任何布料，只有漂亮的屁股。但嚴格來說青年也不是沒穿內褲，只是不是成年男性制式的三角褲或四角褲，而是一點也不規矩的黑色丁字褲，緊緊卡在那對結實的臀縫中。

 

　　「看來你也不是很老實。」男人欣賞了一下，聽見男孩急促呼吸的聲音，再把剩下的布料扯開。

　　「……」聽見衣服破碎的聲音，Jason整個背部與雙腿都在發抖，屁股與空氣接觸的範圍越大，他就覺得越慌，男人在他背後沒有任何評判，反而讓他不知所措。

 

　　Slade將西裝褲拉到男孩的大腿一半時停頓了好幾秒，Jason想夾緊雙腿，無奈這個姿勢底下他很難把腿闔起來，就算闔起來，男人應該也已經看見了……

 

　　一條電線，螢光橘色的，一頭隱沒在丁字褲細細的布料下面，另一頭則接到男孩大腿上用黑色束帶綁著的控制盒。

 

　　喪鐘面罩底下的左眼瞇了起來，「你知道採訪條件，自願前來。」

　　「不是！」Jason跳了起來，瞬間就被強大的力量給壓回去。

　　Slade啪一聲扎實打在男孩的屁股上，握緊那有彈性的臀肉大力揉動。

 

　　「裡面是什麼？」Slade拉了拉那條電線，比他想像中還難扯動。

　　Jason不自覺地縮緊夾著電線的部位，不想被他看見他的穴口被撐開放出裡頭物品的瞬間。

 

　　Slade又大力拍了他的屁股，在他的身上留下第二個掌印，「回答！」

　　「唔……」Jason扭動身體，「跳蛋……」

　　「能讓你流連忘返到捨不得拿出去的跳蛋。」Slade補充道。

　　「不是……」他弱弱地呻吟著，「今天……是……紀念日……」

　　「紀念日？男朋友還是女朋友？」

　　「……」

　　「無論是跟誰的紀念日，現在都是我的。」

　　「我……」Jason羞恥得都快哭出來了，「我單身……」

　　「單身啊……」Slade撫著青年的屁股，「對單身者來說情人節是個殘忍的節日，還好你還能跟最愛的一顆跳蛋共度。」

　　「那不是……」

　　「它也不會像真正的情人一樣在別人面前打擾你，真貼心。」掐著男孩的臀肉，似乎很喜歡它擠在手指縫間的感覺。

　　「……」

　　「但是對工作來說，」Slade再次抬起手，「很不專業。」拍下去。

　　「啊！」

　　「你還這麼年輕，剛出社會，公然與『情人』親密，你的同事們有發現嗎？」再拍。

　　「不——」

　　「沒發現？或許他們有？」

　　Jason才說出一個字，感覺到男人的手掌離開他的屁股，接著打一下、兩下——

 

　　「啊、不、噫……」

 

　　Slade沒有停下過，一連打了超過五下。

 

　　「住手——喪鐘、啊……」

 

　　啪！

 

　　「Slade！」他眼中集滿了生理性的跟屈辱性的水霧，「求你了Slade——」他堂堂一個成年男子，無論做了什麼也都沒有過被放在大腿上打屁股的記憶，現在他更不清楚自己到底做錯了什麼需要被這樣對待……

　　Slade停下動作，「你叫我什麼？」

　　「Slade……」

　　「很好，孩子，」Slade滿意地揉著他被打紅的部位，「很高興你在我打開你的攝影機直播你被打屁股之前選擇聽話。」

　　「……」Jason嚇得不敢回嘴。

　　「感到可惜了？」

　　「沒有！」

 

-tbc-

本來很期待slade/robim週的到來

才想到美國晚我們一天orz!!!!（崩潰


	2. Chapter 2

中

 

　　一進門就看到一個滿身盔甲的萬聖節魔王站在那，Jason說不緊張是假的，他不斷說服自己對方不會傷害自己、他是採訪對象、他手上再多人命也不會多一條自己的，那話怎麼說的……『兩兵交戰不殺來使』對吧？（是這麼用的嗎貌似不是不過算了）

　　他進門不超過三分鐘就被喪鐘從背後壓在桌上，男人說他以為自己拿到老鳥才能拿到的獨家其實不過是個可悲的犧牲品，被老闆賣掉還在幫老闆數錢。

　　還有更慘的嗎？他這輩子只買過一條丁字褲！他這輩子只買過一顆跳蛋！！正好都選在情人節當天戴在身上！！

　　還有更慘的嗎？他的手被皮帶綁在身後！他的屁股被打得紅通通！

　　還有更慘的嗎？——怎麼可能沒有！！

 

　　「看看你，多可憐。」Slade頗具玩味性地扶起大腿上的男孩，擺弄他的身體就像在操縱一個小嬰兒一樣輕鬆。

　　Jason止不住發抖，他低下頭一句話也不敢說，雙腿大開與男人面對面地坐在男人覆蓋盔甲的大腿上，本來應該冰冷的部位被他的體溫摀熱；他的膚色不情願地被染成玫瑰色，在白襯衫底下特別顯眼，最可恨的是他的身體深深地背叛了他，此時不應該有反應的性器官居然一點也不害臊地硬了……

 

　　Slade抬起青年的下顎，Jason不想讓他看見自己潤紅的眼眶，他扭開頭，不發一語。

　　Slade喜歡他有趣的抗議，他不認為在他壓倒性的力量底下，青年還有不從的理由。

 

　　「你可以跟我抱怨你糟糕的上司是個怎麼樣的人，或許你會好過一點。」Slade忽略青年的領帶一顆一顆解開他的扣子。

　　Jason冷哼一聲要他省去無謂的假惺惺。

　　「你可以一吐為快，因為你的結局可能沒有表面上那麼美好。」Slade戴著手套的右手手掌貼上青年訓練有素的漂亮腹肌。

　　「當我踏進這個門它就不好了！」Jason企圖吼出聲音，男人手套上的防滑顆粒在他皮膚上移動。他想夾起雙腿。

 

　　「你所謂的不好是什麼？被我這樣的『專業人士』——」

　　「『兇手』！」吼出來。

　　「……發現你可悲的性癖？」

　　「！」青年瞪大眼睛，不敢去看上方的男人。

　　「或者是從我這拿到新聞素材然後被你的上司抓住你的小尾巴？你既然服務過我，就能做些別的。」

　　「！！」Jason抬起頭，所有的不甘願都寫在他晃動的綠眼睛裡面。

　　「我會回答你所有問題，我答應你的，重點是你甘心交出去嗎？」看得出青年在動搖，Slade拿下手套，眼前這副軀體比他想像中還要美好，他想親自感覺他的溫度、觸感、細微的顫抖。

 

　　Jason本想開口，但他選擇咬牙，他很確定如果他是用這種方式得到資料，他絕對不會把它交給自己的上司，等於他在這裡被迫犧牲根本沒有意義；如果他忍下來了，等著他的也是被貼上讓喪鐘玩過的標籤，他這輩子都完了！

 

　　「儘管你不想承認，現在我是唯一不會辜負你的人。」

　　「唔……」Jason發出一聲委屈的嗚咽，男人手指頭上的厚繭刮在他的皮膚上。

　　Slade忍下舔嘴唇的衝動，「如果你願意當一個乖孩子，你可以提出一件你不想我做的事，這次我能為你破例。」他再次把手指放到青年下巴的位置，跟上一次比起來，現在青年沒有明顯反抗的動作。

　　「……」

　　「說吧，你不會希望我失去耐性。」

　　「……」Jason再次躲開他的手，穩住自己的呼吸，說：「不要操我……」

　　「不要用什麼操你，說清楚，否則你會見識到我鑽漏洞方面的強項。」

　　Jason深吸一口氣，對自己的無能為力感到羞愧，他以為說了『不要操我』就涵蓋全部了，沒想到喪鐘還是打算用別的方式玩弄他。

 

　　「陰莖……」

　　「好的，不要用陰莖操你哪裡？」

　　Jason猛地抬起頭，惡狠狠地瞪著眼前的男人，他根本從頭到尾都在玩弄他，「我說的不要陰莖的意思就是 **不要你把它拿出來如果你有的話** ！」

　　Slade在面罩底下瞇起眼，從面具傳出的聲音變得冰冷無情，「我給你選擇的時候你就該把握，男孩，還有，你不會想知道下次再這麼大聲對我說話會遭遇什麼。」

　　「……」

　　「如果你再不給我答案，我就要自己選了。」

　　Jason倒抽一口氣，不敢想男人最終的決定，「屁股……別用你的陰莖操我的屁股……」

　　「我記得你剛剛不是只說『屁股』兩個字。」

　　「 **FUCK** **！！不要用你他媽的陰莖操我的屁股穴！！** 」接近尖叫的高音，他真想回去打幾分鐘前的自己！不！他該打的是他老闆！！

　　「很好，好孩子，」喪鐘的大手撫上青年的臉頰，撥開他濕潤的瀏海，聲音轉換突然溫柔得讓人害怕，「我不會跟你的跳蛋情人搶存在感的。」

　　Jason撞開他的手表示抗議。

 

　　「既然我已經答應不會操你的屁股，是否就表示你會聽話？」

　　「……」

　　「嗯？」

　　Jason顫抖著他的眼睫毛，他只能看見喪鐘橘黑參半的面具，一邊有護目鏡、一邊沒有，無法得知對方的表情跟眼神。

　　「我會聽話……」

 

×

 

　　藏在喪鐘護擋裡頭的是個可怕的東西，至少在Jason看到它時心裡閃過不只一次好險Slade不會操他，不然他已經空窗一年的身體根本無法容納男人的性器……

 

　　「你……」Jason跪在他雙腿間，直勾勾地盯著男人的形狀，Jason只有過一個前男友、也只有跟一個男人發生過性關係，但無論是自己的、前男友的、或GAY片上男人們的，都有 **割．過．包．皮** ！！

　　「從我懂事之後就沒時間讓我割包皮了。」看出男孩在糾結什麼，Slade扶著自己起來比一般男人還要粗的東西，壓著Jason的頭。

 

　　Jason緊張地看著越來越靠近的陰莖頭部，視線撇到男人那蒼白的陰毛，他手上的汗毛似乎也是銀白色的，無法想像男人到了這個年紀還能有精神到像個兇器……

　　Slade的頭部貼上男孩嘴唇時後者退縮一下，「舌頭伸出來。」

　　Jason張開口，有點茫然，不知該從何做起。

 

　　Slade有點意外，男孩的舌頭比他想像中還要生疏，他以為眼下這個自備跳蛋來採訪的小記者會有個不錯的口交技巧，結果呈現的是不得要領。

　　「看來你不常做，寶貝。」

　　「我不是你的寶貝！」

　　「當我願意這麼叫你的時候，表示我願意溫柔地對待你。」

　　「在你不分青紅皂白打了我28下屁股之後？」

　　Slade在面具底下笑了，「我不曉得你還有興趣算這個，希望我們還有下次的機會。」抬起他的右手。

 

　　Jason往他的右手看過去，男人的手中不知何時握著他的跳蛋控制盒，上頭的開關目前還停留在『OFF』的位置。

　　「你要做什麼……」

　　「助興而已。」

 

　　Slade按下開關的同時Jason大力地抖了一下，那顆小小的跳蛋貼著青年敏感的內壁，用最小的弧度振動，但Jason已前根本沒經歷過這個……

　　「唔……別……」Jason夾緊大腿，早上他放進去時有按下最小的段數，但振動兩秒他就因為害羞關掉了，他作夢也沒想過要在一個剛認識的男人面前這麼做。

 

　　「繼續你的舌頭。」無視男孩微弱的請求，喪鐘拱了拱下身。

　　被那根東西吸引注意力的Jason抖著舌頭繼續他原本的工作，然而他的思緒一直放在屁股裡振動部位。

　　「啊……」他困難地舔著它，紅著臉，無法決定要用鼻子呼氣還是嘴巴呼氣。

 

　　Slade沒有表現出他被搞得心癢難耐，男孩的舌頭表現得像他是第一次給人口交一樣，一邊把熱氣哈在他的陰莖上頭，一邊因為最小段數的跳蛋發出輕輕的喘息聲，他含著淚根本沒發現自己的表情委屈極了。

　　——既然這樣，就再調高段數吧。

 

　　「咦！？」Jason又驚恐地抖了一下，「啊……啊……咦……？」腸道內的小東西跳得更快，本來的跳動程度他還能忍耐，第二段數就這麼快嗎？現在他不只感到快感，快感還猛烈蔓延到前面來……

　　「別忘了你的舌頭，寶貝。」

　　「能……能不能……」Jason被跳蛋搞得心煩意亂，根本沒聽見喪鐘要他注意舌頭，「回到……剛剛的……」

　　「不行。」Slade又笑了，他應該不用特地告訴男孩他其實調高了三個段數吧？

 


	3. Chapter 3

1/下

 

　　「唔……唔咳……」沒多少經驗的喉嚨被男人粗壯的東西一戳到底，咽喉反射加上跳蛋在他體內製造爆炸般的效果，Jason的眼中匯滿生理性的淚水，還時不時出現痛苦的乾嘔反應。

　　Jason身上每個部位都敏感得發疼，越來越硬的男根也使他羞恥得想死，即使他多想抗拒這樣的感覺，他的身體也一點面子都沒留給他。

 

　　Jason不知道自己為男人做多久了，膝蓋壓在柔軟的絨毛地毯彷彿跪在針上，扎得他麻癢。

　　他不知所措地動著他的舌頭，所有的感官都被下體兩個部位搶走，已經空窗期很久的身體根本耐不住這樣的折磨，然而喪鐘的男根還是一點要射的跡象都沒有……

　　喪鐘也沒給他任何反應，就是一直在上頭看著他。

 

　　過好一陣子，喪鐘嘆口氣，口吻生冷地說道：「你再不認真的話，我就要後悔了。」

 

　　Jason嗚一聲，屁股在發抖。

　　他相信喪鐘給他的承諾是真的，也相信威脅也是真的。

　　他能感覺到男人的龜頭在他口腔中的哪個部位，但他真的不是很清楚在腦袋被緊緊壓著的狀況下該怎麼把舌頭伸到咽喉去伺候它。

 

　　男孩被嚇到而停滯的兩秒鐘喪鐘又嘆口氣，拉起男孩的臉，對男孩驚恐萬分的表情感到滿意。

　　「住、住手……」Jason想閃躲開那隻靠近自己臂膀的手，但還是擺脫不了被抓住的命運。

　　青年被雙腿大開地放在男人冷冰冰的大腿盔甲上，不由得一陣哆嗦。

　　Slade沒理會他的抗議，他不耐煩地把他肉眼可見的肌膚都摸了個遍，男孩仍在掙扎，但也要被他逼得發瘋。

　　Jason的鞋跟在床上推動，想把自己推離男人的範圍，他所能接觸到的所有部位都是冷的，唯獨那雙手、唯獨那根靠在他陰莖上的陰莖，都熱到他無法思考。

 

　　Jason不知道Slade現在打算做什麼，他摸著他不發一語。男人的手正沿著他的腰向上探入，時不時在他想停留的位置打著圈。

　　Jason忍住到口的呼喊，他提醒自己要保持警惕（雖然警惕也沒屁用），可是他的身體在接受陌生人觸摸前就已經是一團火球了，現在就快爆炸……

 

　　見他忍得那麼辛苦，Slade再次拿起跳蛋的遙控，再往上調了一個階段。

　　「啊！」Jason仰起頭，感官更是深深地被放大，「停下……」

　　Slade捏住他兩邊的屁股，男孩已經無法把心力放在他的手上，被快感逼出一聲又一聲的美妙呻吟。

　　「啊……停下、停下……太快了、太……唔啊……」

 

　　——至少叫聲還不錯。

　　Slade想，突然，他開口：「你叫什麼名字？」

　　「Slade——」彷彿沒聽見男人說話，Jason的聲音越發拔高。

　　「既然你不說的話……」Slade拿下小記者胸前夾著的名牌，「Jason是吧？」撥開青年的襯衫，喜悅地望著那挺立的乳尖。

　　「什……」被冰涼的東西觸碰到胸口，Jason倏地醒了一小會兒，他只能看見自己的名牌一角跟男人探進自己胸口的手。

　　Slade輕輕用金屬夾掠過男孩的乳尖，碰到一個柔軟的障礙物時Jason倒抽了一口氣，他滿足地壓開金屬夾，讓那飽滿紅潤的可憐小東西塞進無法撐太開的小夾子裡頭。

 

　　「嗚……」Jason惶恐地看著他，「喪……S、Slade……」脆弱的哭腔，男人太過堅定而危險，他不曉得自己該說些什麼對方才會打消這個可怕的念頭……

　　Slade稍微偏了個頭，Jason濕漉漉的綠眼珠裡倒映他的面具，他感慨地哼了聲。

　　「目前為止除了技巧之外你都有效地娛樂到我了……我絕對不是第一個被你的表情搞到欲罷不能的人。」

　　那是Jason在男人放開夾子前聽見的最後一句話，他根本來不及思考也來不及叫囂，疼痛感在瞬間就襲擊了他無辜的乳頭，身體在痛覺當下便失去控制。

　　「啊！啊——Slade！S——啊……拿下來！拿下……」Jason大力在男人腿上扭動身體，膝蓋在男人身側縮了起來。忍著不放的精水盡數射在男人腹前的盔甲上，Jason完全沒意識到身體表現得比他自己認為的還要……開心。

 

　　喪鐘看了一眼小腹上頭的黏稠液體，在面具底下舔了舔嘴唇，大腿上的這副年輕軀體太過美好，一而再再而三地挑戰他的極限。

　　他對自己說，你答應過他了。

　　他對自己說，反正你是壞人。

 

　　Slade用拇指抹去男孩臉頰上橫流的淚水，輕聲地安慰他，「噓、噓……」

　　「啊……啊……」Jason搖頭，五官都皺在一塊，心裡在罵去你媽的。

　　「聽好，孩子，你不能在你的報導裡頭提到我的長相。」

　　Jason抬起眼，他很慌張，但是他的表情充滿疑惑。

　　「這、這是……」邊吸著鼻子，「你的……臉？」

　　「不是，這底下有張臉。」Slade忍不住笑了，「你可以不答應我，但我必須在我們結束享樂之後殺了你。」

　　「什麼？」

　　「總會發生些意外導致你看到我的臉。」

　　「不會有那種意外！！」

　　「誰說的？」

　　Slade向上推高他的頭盔，Jason屏住呼吸看著那叢白色鬍子直到男人把整張臉都露出來，最令人印象深刻的不只是他一身的毛都是白的，他右眼還戴著一個黑色眼罩，另一顆眼睛則藍得像冰川一樣。

 

　　「意外就是我想在你身上留下我的印記，怎麼了？」發現青年怔怔地看著自己。

　　Jason深吸了幾口氣，離開面罩後男人的聲音聽起來少掉模糊掉沙啞，更添幾分磁性……

 

　　「這是一見鍾情的表情。」

　　「根本不是你想得那麼自戀！」

　　「無所謂，現在，回到原點，既然你已經看到我的臉，」手指撫過男孩剛剛才被折磨過的嘴唇，「我待會該不該狠心殺了你呢？」

　　「我不會……」Jason深吸了口氣，他相信喪鐘如果要殺了自己根本不費吹灰之力，「我不會說出去。」

　　「那就太好了，」Slade抱起他，往桌子的位置走過去，享受男孩因為怕往後跌而反射性往自己肩膀上縮的動作，「不然我會想你的。」

　　「……」Jason的腿夾著男人硬梆梆的腰，冰冷的手臂環在自己的後腰上，「你要幹什麼……」

　　他能感覺到跳蛋的遙控器被拖離床鋪重重地扯了他的後穴一下，他羞恥萬分地咬牙，激烈跳動的情趣用品在穴口的部位瘋狂刷存在感，遙控器在半空中擺盪。

 

　　「換個位置讓你專心在我身上。」

 

　　Jason靠著他嗚咽，他來這裡的目的就是 **專心** 在他的 **採訪對象** 身上，一對一面談、想辦法讓對方回答自己所有問題、讓他的工作團隊對他刮目相看，而不是用這樣的方式任人宰割……

 

　　Slade將他懷中瑟瑟發抖的男孩放在桌子上，抬高他哭花的臉。

　　「別……」Jason不安地扭動身體，西裝外套與襯衫往旁邊敞開，只剩領帶還鬆零地掛在他脖子上。

　　Slade俯上去，沒等男孩做出任何反應就吻了他的唇，在他再次愣住的時候探入Jason的口中，吸吮他努力閃躲的舌頭。

　　「啊……S……」只發出一個音就再次被打斷，男人的攻勢兇猛，粗暴地啃咬他的嘴唇，奪取他的氧氣，與此同時，男人的手握上男孩的年輕胸肌，期待掐出一個明顯的指印。

　　「唔……唔呼……」Jason視線朦朧地對上男人深邃的藍眼珠，喉嚨深處傳來的麻癢直接竄進敏感的耳朵內。

 

　　讓人滿意的吻結束後Slade抬起頭，看著下方比一開始溫順許多的男孩。

　　汗水在Jason的肉體上流動，他夾緊大腿想阻止男人再往自己靠近，跳蛋在他體內跳動的聲音大到他無法思考，乳頭上夾著的名牌也不斷在刺激他的感官。

　　Slade伸出手撫過男孩漲紅的臉頰，不得不說，身為一個資遣記者，怎麼會有如此健壯的胸肌？並且飽滿跟……多汁。

 

　　「世上最幸運的人也無法讓你這樣漂亮的男孩自己送上門來。」Slade讚嘆地彎起嘴角，在Jason的鎖骨與喉結停留目光。

　　Jason沒有回話，Slade灼熱的柱身壓著他的卵蛋，提醒他他已經因為太過刺激而去了一次。

 

　　Slade抹掉男孩留在他身上的濁白色液體，在對方的注目中將手指探進男孩的大腿之間，抵上那個含著一根電線的部位，隔著柔軟的皺摺，他能感覺到跳蛋的震動程度。

　　「！」Jason瞠大眼睛，緊緊地縮了下身。

　　「放鬆。」

　　「你說過……」

　　「這是手指。」Slade俯下身，溫和地吻上男孩沾滿唾液的嘴角。

　　「……」

　　「放鬆，否則你會受傷。」

 

　　Jason吸了吸鼻子，在能判斷出手指跟陰莖的差別之前，他已經放軟他的下身，讓那根粗糙的手指進入……

　　「啊……」Jason的小腹大力抽搐，他的那裡已經很久很久沒被碰過了……

　　Slade輕揉Jason靠在自己肩上的黑髮，現在正受跳蛋侵襲的部位絞著他兩個指節，緊得他難以再放入第二根手指，如果不是他一進去碰到跳蛋，Slade想自己早就違背了那個對男孩寬容卻對自己殘忍的承諾。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

2/下

 

　　他仰頭倒在桌面上哭著，分不清哪樣更讓他難堪，是右邊那顆被夾子折磨到變形疼痛的乳頭呢？是左邊那顆被男人吸吮啃咬到敏感難耐的乳頭呢？是下方在他小穴裡頭靈活抽插的兩根手指呢？還是直接把綜合反應當作快感的身體呢？

　　「咿啊……」綁在後腰的手拱起他的小腹，Jason全身上下都沒了力氣。

 

　　Slade愉快地在男孩乳頭下方一寸的位置留下一個紅色的牙印，男孩被他嚙咬時發出殘破的哭聲，不知道是不是錯覺，聽起來跟他一樣愉快。

　　「我可不是來伺候你的，孩子。」他幸災樂禍地說。

　　「我……嗚……我不是……」Jason迷茫地搖著頭，他也不願意啊，可是他的男根直挺挺的一點也不害臊，頻頻抵到男人冰冷的腹部。

　　「好吧，我可以讓你看起來更有說服力。」拿下Jason的領帶，緩慢地往下移到那個殷紅色有精神的部位。

　　Jason的眼神緊跟著他的動作，胸口不安地起伏著，腦中迴盪的是喪鐘從進來到現在都做了什麼……

　　Slade扯扯那條廉價領帶，男孩因此而瑟縮一下，他想聰明的男孩一定能看出他的用意，他也絕對不會讓他失望。

 

　　「不……」Jason才說一個字，雇傭兵手上的領帶就環上他的陰莖底部，「不要這樣……」

　　「你除了委屈的表情很可愛之外，」Slade控制力道在Jason年輕有活力的性器下方繞了兩圈，「求饒的聲音也特別好聽。」

　　「……」

　　「希望這可以把你逼上臨界點，」俯下身，愛憐地吻吻小記者紅透的耳朵，「我會在我高潮後也讓你解放的。」

 

　　Jason發出崩潰的嗚咽聲，他不敢想像那需要多久的時間。

　　Slade在Jason的小Jason根部綁上一個蝴蝶結之後，繼續恢復剛剛所有的動作，手指再次回到那個讓他意猶未盡充滿幻想的軟穴中，努力把手指增加到三根。

　　他大範圍在男孩身上留下他的標記，享受Jason的皮肉在自己口中顫抖的快感，欣賞他皮膚上浮上來的紅暈跟牙印，當然還有他各種音頻的尖叫聲。

 

　　「不要……啊……」

　　他每塊皮膚都在抗議，男人的呼氣吹動汗毛使他麻癢、鬍子的觸感使他麻癢，什麼都讓他麻癢，甚至是那個冰冷而堅定的眼珠顏色，沒碰到他都讓他無可自拔。

　　Jason不斷扭動腰部，想閃開男人有規律在他肉穴裡頭分剪的三根手指，此時無論身體產生什麼反應都會匯集到他前方被綁住的部位，無從宣洩的快感全都堵在一起折磨他的淚腺……

 

　　「不要再做、不要再……」青年胡亂地呢喃著，所有的委屈跟不甘心全都爆發，Slade一直在針對他，他的角度還能看到男人硬挺挺的男根，依舊是毫無解放的跡象。

　　Slade哼笑一聲，舔去男孩腹肌上頭可愛的汗珠，突然彎動他埋在男孩身體裡的手指。

　　「咿啊——」Jason像被電到一樣夾緊他正在被入侵的地方，剛剛那個瞬間他的陰莖抗議般地跳動。

　　「看來是那裡了。」

　　「啊……不……」Jason又哭了出來，男人信誓旦旦的表情跟他冷漠的表情一樣可怕，比起男人究竟什麼時候才會高潮，Jason更怕他接下來要幹的事……

　　「沒有『不』，小鬼，你要知道這個時間你是我的。」

 

　　手指第二次壓上前列腺的時候Jason發出更高亢的叫聲，他又慚愧又崩潰地察覺到如果不是陰莖被綁住，他的生理反應更傾向於再被碰一遍……

 

　　「啊哈……那裡……」

　　「還要對嗎？」

　　「不要………拜託……不要、不……啊……」

 

　　Slade還在男孩身體外頭的手指慢慢纏住跟他一樣搶戲的跳蛋，再一點一點將它拉到那個讓Jason瘋狂的位置就壓著不動。

　　「啊啊啊——」Jason的上身猛然挺起，「拿出去、拿出去！不要了不要——不要啊啊啊……」

　　Slade能感覺到男孩的腸道奮力在推動他的小情人，殷紅色的男根也興奮地脹成深色。

　　男人沒有理會男孩的哭饒，拿下對男孩乳頭一點也不友善的夾子，看那可憐凹陷的乳粒慢慢充血的過程。

 

　　然後一點也不心疼地夾上另一邊的乳頭。

 

　　「嗚啊……啊……」Jason痛得仰躺回去，可是下一個瞬間尖銳的疼痛就不痛了，他反而覺得陰莖上的領帶更緊了。

　　他無法判斷男人接著做了什麼，腦子糊成一團，什麼都思考不了，只想脫離現在的狀態。

 

　　「我想射、拜託你……讓我、讓我……」

　　「我以為你還能再撐一陣子呢，年輕人 。」

　　Jason瘋狂搖頭，不斷求饒，「求求你……Slade……你快點射……」

　　「你的嘴一點也不認真，我怎麼可能高潮？」

　　「再給我一次機會……我會認真做……求你……」

　　「不，我對你的嘴沒信心。」Slade看了一眼跳蛋的遙控器，只要再移動一格就會到最高段。

　　「手——我還有手！」

　　男人無奈地軟化他的表情，卻是用嫌棄的口吻說：「我自己就有手。」

　　「 **操你媽的你自己也有嘴！** 」

　　Slade直接將跳蛋調到最高段。

 

　　「啊啊啊——」Jason縮起瞳孔大力抽搐，「對不起對不起——拿出去啊啊啊——」

　　「你這裡在說著反話。」握住Jason那脹到快爆炸的年輕男根。

　　「咿啊、啊……不要不要……對不起……求你……Slade……饒了我……你要做什麼都可以……嗚……拜託把跳蛋弄走……啊……」

　　「沒什麼能做的。」

　　Jason哭得更大聲了，「啊哈……嗚……我……我不行了……我……」

　　「忍著。」

 

　　Jason從來沒有哭成這樣過，跟前男友分手的時候也沒有，他無暇思考男人要怎麼樣達到高潮，只知道如果Slade如果不要他的嘴、不要他的手，那大概就只剩一個地方可以令人滿意了……

 

　　「Slade……操我……求你……操我……」

　　「操什麼？」

　　「操我……用、用你的陰莖操我……我……」

　　「那可不行。」

　　「可以、可以……」Jason點頭如搗蒜，在幾乎感覺不到自己的括約肌的狀況下放鬆下體的軟肉，他想男人絕對能感受到他的誠意。

　　「你可能不了解我，Jason，」他叫了他的名字，「我不會破壞約定。」

　　「不要管約定了！」青年氣急敗壞地叫出來，「我們又沒簽約！」

　　Slade笑出來，他們的確沒簽約，他本來也想就這點玩個文字遊戲，現在來看男孩並不介意。

　　「說得也是，但說實話，你太兇了，操你會破壞我的興致。」

　　「啊……我不……」Jason難受地仰起頭，唾液沾滿他的嘴唇，淚水在眼睫毛上閃閃發亮。Jason想表現出自己一點威脅也沒有，卻因為自己有這個想法而無地自容。

 

　　「求我，」男人說，「求得好聽點、色情點，修補糟糕的第一印象，我開心的話，我們就一起高潮。」

　　「嗚……」Jason陷入讓自己解放還是就這麼忍到暴斃的兩難之中，「Slade……」Jason咬著唇，他可憐的嘴唇在做最後的抵抗。

　　身為文字工作者，Jason本該有大量詞彙去形容一個事件、一個物品，在跟老闆面試的時候也自信大方地介紹自己，可是現在要他自戀地描繪自己有多性感只為了讓這個惡貫滿盈的陌生人操自己，等於是把他所剩無幾的尊嚴砸得一點也不剩。

 

　　「來吧，你能做到的，寶貝，」見男孩居然猶豫了，Slade輕輕套弄男孩可愛的莖身，立刻換來他無助的哭噎，「別白白犧牲前半個小時，讓我知道你的美好。」

 

　　「啊哈……啊……求你……我……我會讓你滿意的……拜託你快操我……」

　　「就這樣？我又失望一次了。」

　　Jason大聲哭出來，「我不會讓你失望的……我很緊、啊、啊……Slade……求你了……你會流連忘返的……」

　　Slade有點無奈地拿出他的手指，底下的男孩總算可以把跳蛋擠到前列腺以外的位置也變得沒那麼緊繃。

　　「不及格，不過有進步，」Slade輕柔地翻過男孩的身體，他的忍耐也快到極限了，「好好練習的話你會成為很棒的情人。」

　　「唔……」胸部帶著夾子被壓在桌面上還是有點痛，Jason無辜地挪動肩膀，想讓胸部接觸桌面的面積縮小。

　　Slade解開男孩綁在身後的手，他沒有想特別饒過Jason的意思，只是覺得小記者的手阻礙到他欣賞他的腰。

　　Jason手被放開的第一件事是撐回桌子讓肩膀挺起來，然後才是伸到下身去，準備撫慰他難受的男根。

 

　　「如果你現在摸你的陰莖，我向你保證你將在採訪結束後才會得到解放。」

　　「……」Jason嚇一跳縮回手，他不想再體驗那種感覺了！他的衣襬被推高，男人的手在摸他的屁股，他想起Slade寬厚的手掌打在屁股上的力道，不自覺吞了口口水。

　　「很好。」Slade爬到桌上，扶著自己硬挺的陰莖，抵在那個隱沒電線的被他玩得紅腫的軟穴上。

　　「唔……」Jason怯懦地回過頭，同時迎上男人的目光，他本來想問能否把跳蛋拿出去，但是男人的眼神突然兇狠了起來。

 

　　Slade盯著男孩的穴口，他期待一兩聲後悔的抗議，或低聲下氣請他拿掉跳蛋的哀求，可惜沒有，Jason邊喘氣邊深深呼吸，含著淚水的藍綠色眼珠顯示的全是迫於無奈的委屈成全，像個害怕打針卻裝作鎮定的孩子。

　　男人伏上去，把男孩微微顫抖的身體籠罩在自己的影子裡，聽見他發出無力挽回的嗚咽。

 

　　「噓、噓，別怕……」Slade安慰似地收起他侵略性的目光，固定好底下熱得像火球一樣的肉體。

　　Jason垂下眼睫毛，沒再試圖對男人求情，只希望他快點結束。

　　「放鬆，準備好，數到三我們就開始。」Slade壞心地說。

　　Jason低咒一聲，他發誓他討厭數數！

 

　　Slade舔舔唇，「一。」進入。

　　「啊啊啊——」手指根本不能比較的粗大肉柱直直挺入，那瞬間的所有感覺都被放大，跳蛋一下子從入口處被推到最裡面、緊跟在後面的炙熱無情地撐開狹窄的肛道……

　　Slade再次恢復狩獵者的眼神，男孩的身體緊得像是第一次，密不透風地包裹著他，給他帶來極致的享受。

　　「Jason Todd……」男人喃喃唸著他在名牌上看到的名字，低下頭，牙齒覆上Jason痛到變得蒼白的脖頸，硬是在那裡留下屬於自己的標記。

　　脖頸傳來的刺痛再次逼出Jason好幾滴眼淚，背上壓著打是男人硬梆梆的胸甲，連接著屁股的是硬梆梆的陰莖……

　　「你說 **三** ！！」Jason氣急敗壞地抬高手肘往後頂過去，仍然沒有攻擊到男人。

　　Slade吻吻他留下的咬到淤紅的痕跡，「別計較過程，小鬼。」

 

　　Slade挺起上身，抱著那個看起來不怎麼曬太陽的屁股，擠壓那飽滿的臀肉，每一下進入都埋得更深。　　「太……太用力了……」

　　Slade揚手，一巴掌打在男孩的屁股上，接著更用力往內撞進去。

　　「啊！啊——」

　　桌上沒有東西可以讓他抓，Jason只能抓著他的衣袖袖口，動作看起來可憐萬分。

　　「裡面還有東西！」Jason忍不住叫出來，「別再深入了……」

　　「以一個交易貨幣來說，你的要求還真多。」Slade又打了他一下。

 

　　接下來的時間裡Jason完全無法判斷自己被操到什麼程度，跳蛋離開前列腺的狀況也沒比較好，男人像長了眼睛般不斷碾壓他敏感帶的男根更為猛烈……

 

×

 

　　經過漫長的折磨，與男人一同解放的男孩失去神識趴在桌子上，被撞擊多次的臀部浮上蜜桃般的緋紅，隱沒電線的可愛入口失禁般地吐出乳白色黏稠液體，沿著電線緩慢流動地滴下。

　　Slade彎動他薄薄的嘴唇，直到男孩昏過去才真正安靜下來。他穿上重要部位的護甲，低下頭朝Jason臀肉與大腿根部的連接處咬下去。

 

　　「嗚……」Jason痛得發出細微的啜泣聲，他沒有醒來，淚水黏在睫毛上頭輕微顫抖。

 

　　留下一個清晰的牙印後，Slade戴起他的面罩，從窗戶離開了。

 

 


	5. 尾聲

前男友出場

前男友大家都認識……

\----------------------------

尾聲

 

　　溫暖的熱水包圍他，Jason全身痠痛醒來，眼前只有白色的磁磚牆面，耳邊則是窸窸窣窣的水聲。

 

　　這是哪裡？……

　　Jason花很多時間盯著水面發愣，然而當他總算聚焦看見水面下自己狼狽的身體時，所有的畫面都在他腦中重複播放好幾遍。

 

　　他摀住臉，吸了吸鼻子，發現喉嚨沙啞得要命；他往旁邊看過去，不遠處的蓮蓬頭底下站著一個高大挺拔的壯碩背影。

　　銀白色的短髮在花灑底下熠熠生輝，厚實的背部佈滿疤痕，堪稱完美的線條不可思議地矗立在那裡。

 

　　Jason已經很久沒有看過別的男人洗澡了，他吞了口口水，似乎忘記就是那個混蛋把他搞得這麼狼狽的。

　　怎麼會有男人的身材這麼的鬼斧神工，就連佈滿疤痕都那麼好看——好吧他前男友也是——不Jason Peter Todd你不能這樣，那傢伙剛剛才對你幹了傷天害理的事， **他一點也不性感！！**

 

　　似乎發現男孩轉醒，Slade拿起放在肥皂盤上的眼罩戴上，然後才轉過身看向窩在浴缸裡頭的Jason。

　　看著男人一絲不掛往自己靠近，Jason一時不知該把眼睛往哪裡放。

　　有幾秒他想自己應該可以找東西攻擊他，但更多時間他還是努力提醒自己，即便此時男人身上沒有盔甲覆蓋，他仍是個強大的僱傭兵。

 

　　「覺得怎麼樣？」

　　「不管你問的是什麼，都他媽不好！」

　　「包括我的身材？」

　　「……」Jason瑟縮一下，臉紅了。

　　「你花了一分鐘欣賞。」

　　「我不是……」話還沒說完，發現男人再次用影子覆蓋自己，他警戒地往後縮去，「做什麼！」

 

　　Slade側坐在浴缸邊緣，分明的肌肉聚集在一塊，Jason深吸一口氣，心想留鬍子的、再壯碩一點的沈思者應該就長這樣。

 

　　「你不介意的話，我們隨時可以進行採訪。」

　　「！」如果Slade沒提起，他還真的忘記採訪的事了，「在這裡？」

　　「當然是離開浴室，寶貝。」

　　「我討厭你叫我寶貝。」

　　「所以我才這麼做。」

 

×

 

　　Jason發誓，離開浴室也不是什麼好主意。

　　Jason艱難地在筆記本上寫下文字，他的腹部貼著男人的腹部，下身貼著下身，手肘的皮膚上壓著男人胸口的肌肉……很硬。

　　「接下來……」難耐地扭扭身體，「官方統計，你得為600多人的性命負責，你對此有何感想？喪鐘？」

　　「我還是喜歡你叫我Slade，孩子。」Slade的手指逗弄青年的臉頰，『付款』結束後Jason的表情就變了，兇狠得很美味。

　　「所以我才這麼叫你，我不是孩子。」撥開男人的手，Jason老大不爽地瞪著他。

　　「好吧，官方統計的數字，以我收到的報酬來算……我是有點吃虧了。」

　　「你說什麼？」

　　「有部分人不是我的目標，Jason，在下手前我通常會意思意思通報一下生人勿近，那些保鑣自己該衡量他們拿不到的薪水跟自己的命哪個重要。」

　　「所以你認為他們技不如人所以死了活該？」

　　「不，對自己的技術有信心是好事，但前提是他們得對得起自己的自信心。我尊重對工作的敬業，問題是死人不會感受到我對他們的尊重，他們的親朋好友也不會，他們只會無濟於事地恨我而不是去恨付我錢的人。」

　　「很顯然，你是負責殺人越貨的人，一個實質的變態殺人犯。」

　　「我殺人的手法簡單到不能被稱作變態。」

　　「抱歉，變態跟殺人犯是分開來說的！你不只殺人不眨眼，強姦男人也不眨眼！！」

　　Slade又笑了，心情很好地捏著Jason的屁股，「我眨眼要怎麼扣板機呢？」

　　Jason推開他的手，「所以你不否認你強姦男人？」

　　「當然否認，這是交易方式，而且是你敬重的老闆提出的。」

　　「託你的服，我不會再為那個混蛋工作！」

　　「明智之舉，另外，我不認為你這些問題可以讓你拿到普立茲獎，」Slade的手再次回到Jason的屁股上，他真的很喜歡這個手感，「但如果你想殺了你老闆或前男友，我很樂意接受委託。」

　　不管喪鐘是揣測還是真的知道他有過男朋友，Jason都撞開男人環著他的手臂，大喊：「 **我沒錢！** 」

　　Slade的手臂分毫未動，「你知道不用付錢的方式。」

　　「首先，我不想殺了我前男友，我比較想讓我前老闆後悔，其次……」Jason哼了口氣，「你才殺不了我的前男友。」

 

　　「沒有我殺不了的人。」

 

　　Slade話才說完，那扇他用來出入的窗戶被撞破，黑色的人影落在地板上，帶著披風跟尖尖的耳朵。

　　Jason的字寫到一半被迫停止，下意識縮到旁邊去，反觀喪鐘仍舊老神在在，頂多拉了顆枕頭靠在後腰上，全然不在意男孩挪開後自己就會一絲不掛地面對那個不速之客。

 

　　「高譚的事少不了你，huh？蝙蝠？」

　　蝙蝠俠看看喪鐘又看看全身赤裸的Jason，臉色凝重。

　　「Jason……」

　　「沒你的事，蝙蝠俠。」Jason對他吐了舌頭。

 

　　Slade抬起一邊眉毛，他的印象中，一般市民可不會這麼跟蝙蝠俠說話。

　　「Ex？」

　　「Ex。」Jason翻了個白眼回答，再次把目光放回蝙蝠身上，「如你所見，我有新的了！」

　　「……」蝙蝠俠瞇起眼，「他不是什麼好東西。」

　　「你們都一樣。」

 

　　Slade搓搓男孩的腰，他越來越欣賞這個初出茅廬的小記者了，但他可不認為蝙蝠是來找這孩子的。

　　「so，什麼風把你吹來了，蝙蝠？」

 

　　「晨輝日報的老闆。」蝙蝠俠僅這麼說。

 

　　Jason豎起耳朵，晨輝日報是他該死的上班地點，蝙蝠俠來問喪鐘這件事，表示喪鐘對老闆做了什麼？……還是蝙蝠俠知道他們的交易內容？

　　想到後面這項，Jason背脊發涼地撇過臉，不想讓他所謂的前男友看到自己臉色發白。

 

　　「噢，那個即將倒閉的小日報老闆……」Slade的眼神來到Jason咬著的嘴唇上，「他犯的最大錯誤就是以為自己有本事愚弄我，我只是給他一點警告而已。」

　　「……」Jason握緊他的筆記本，怔怔地看著Slade。

 

　　蝙蝠俠壓低聲線，「你倒吊一個人。」

　　「你也常這麼做。」

　　「在獅子籠裡？」

　　「高成本的逗貓棒而已。」

　　「你的目的是什麼？」

　　「工作，」Slade輕輕挑起旁邊Jason的下顎，很快就被他躲了開來，「我這次的工作是陪伴一個特殊的男孩。」

　　Jason倒吸了一口氣，突然覺得面紅耳赤。

 

　　「你想結束的話，現在就可以讓你的ex帶你走，我保證不會追上去。」Slade靠過去，無視旁人地吻吻男孩的鼻樑，輕輕在他耳邊說，「我給你的優惠永遠有效。」

　　Jason用力推開他，解脫般地離開床舖，給蝙蝠俠一個不到一秒的眼神，抓起他唯一殘存還完好的襯衫跟皮鞋，頭也不回地走到高譚義警的身邊。

 

　　Jason不敢看他，縱使他知道蝙蝠俠很想問『他傷害你了嗎？』，他深怕他們一對上眼他的前男友就會表現出這層面的關心。

　　「帶我離開這裡。」他說，白皙的身體有很多深刻的痕跡。

 

　　蝙蝠俠抓住披風將男孩摟進他的顏色之中，他會再回來解決床上那個挑釁的笑容。

 

 

-end-


End file.
